1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of medical devices. Some embodiments of the invention relate to spinal disc implants and instruments used to insert the implants. Other embodiments of the invention relate to methods of forming spinal disc implants and methods for positioning the implants during surgical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Bone may be subject to degeneration caused by trauma, disease and/or aging. Degeneration may destabilize bone and affect surrounding structures. For example, destabilization of a spine may result in alteration of a natural spacing between adjacent vertebrae. Alteration of a natural spacing between adjacent vertebrae may subject nerves that pass between vertebral bodies to pressure. Pressure applied to the nerves may cause pain and/or nerve damage. Maintaining the natural spacing between vertebrae may reduce pressure applied to nerves that pass between vertebral bodies. A disc implant may be used to maintain the natural spacing between vertebrae and to inhibit relative motion of the vertebrae.
A disc space may be created by full or partial removal of an intervertebral disc between two vertebral bodies. Spinal implants for a lumbar region of the spine may be positioned in an intervertebral space after a discectomy procedure. The implant may be inserted using an anterior, lateral and/or posterior approach. The spinal implant may be a fusion device or an artificial disc. Conventional systems and methods for posterolateral spinal fusion may involve dissecting and retracting soft tissue proximate the surgical site. Dissection and retraction of soft tissue may cause trauma to the soft tissue and extend recovery time. Minimally invasive procedures and systems may reduce recovery time as well as trauma to the soft tissue surrounding a stabilization site.
Spinal disc implants and/or disc implant insertion instruments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,701 to Yuan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,269 to Buttner-Janz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,697 to Baumgartner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,477 to Marnay and International Application No. WO 01/19295 to Marnay, all of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.